Amazing
by naleyequalslove
Summary: This is my first one shot, Nathan and Haley and well read to find out ]


He walked into the club, his basktball friends dragged him. They said it was open mic night and this club was known to have some of the best singers. He didn't care since her, singers didnt matter, but he went anyway.

He was sitting there drinking his beer. One singer, after another came up and sang but they all just blurred together for him. He could care less.

Then he saw what he thought was a flash of golden blonde hair.

It can't be her, shes not here, you see what this club is doing to you. He began having this mental battle with himself untill he heard...

"And Now for Haley James Scott"  
_  
The morning cold and raining  
Dark before the dawn could come  
How long in twilight waiting  
Longing for the rising sun  
Oh, Oh_

There she was standing on that stage the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. She still had that beautiful golden blonde hair and the big hazel eyes that he could get lost in. She still had the same gorgous body and she still wore conservative clothing that on her looked like the sexiest clothes ever. Her eyes were a little bit sadder and her voice kept him mesmerized. It was soft and sensual and beautiful, he felt like he was falling in love with her all over again.

_  
You came like crashing thunder  
Breaking through these walls of stone  
You came with wide eyed wonder  
Into all this great unknown  
Hush now don't you be afraid  
I promise you I'll always stay  
I'll never be that far away  
I'm right here with you_

Was she singing about him? Did he still have a chance? Was she still waiting? His thoughts, his dreams, his heartache and love all began to mix and he couldn't help but remember the past.

_You're so amazing  
You shine like the stars  
You're so amazing  
The beauty you are  
You came blazing  
Right into my heart  
You're so amazing  
You are, You are _

...Nathan: (He rips open a little Crackerjack package only to find a bracelet. He gives it to Haley) Don't say I never gave you anything.

...Haley: You know, I keep, I keep putting myself out there, and you keep blowing it, it's probably a good thing because at this point there's nothing you could say or do that's gonna surprise me. (Nathan kisses her)  
Haley: Except that

...Nathan: When I fell to the floor tonight, I was so scared, I was so terrified. Then I saw you, and I promised myself that if I could just get up, I'd walk over to you... I'd tell you how much I need you and how much I want you... and now nothing else matters.

These memories of their beginning kept circling through his mind. Again. And Again.

_You came from Heaven shining  
Breath of God still fresh on you  
The beating heart inside me  
Crumbled at this one so new  
Oh, Oh_

Then he remembered his wedding, their wedding. Their vows. ...Someday, this beach might wash away... the oceans may dry, the sun could dim, but on that day I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you, Haley.

He promised her and now what he broke the promise.

_No matter where, how far you wander  
For a thousand years or longer  
I will always be there for you  
Right here with you  
I hope your tears are few and fast  
I hope your dreams come true at last  
I hope you find love that goes on and on and on and on and on  
I hope you wish on every star  
I hope you never fall too far  
I hope this world can see how wonderful you are _

He hoped this was true. He wished he could come up to her, hug her, kiss her, make love to her the way he used to. He had to so he ran , past the crowds of people, past his friends, past the bodyguard, straight to her.

He leaned in and kissed her with all the passion and love and everything he felt.

"Hales, I love you."

She looked into his eyes and kissed him back just as hard. Then she smiled and said "I love you too , Nathan. Always and forever."

"Always and forever" He rested his forehead to hers and they just stayed like that with smiles on their faces and hearts mended back into one.

I hope you all like it, please review. Thanks  
The song btw is Amazing by Janelle


End file.
